


Leinwand

by elektra121



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Kriemhild ist mehr dran als nur ihre Schönheit, wie Brünhild herausfindet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leinwand

**Leinwand**

 

Wie ich dich hasse.

Ich hasse dich, ich hasse alles an dir.

Ich hasse es, wie du dasitzt, so gerade und sittsam und wohlerzogen; ich hasse es, wie du lächelst, so zart und freundlich und dumm; ich hasse es, wie du stickst, so zierlich und hübsch, dass du solche verabscheuungswürdige Frauenarbeit tun kannst, ohne dich nach Waffen und Kampf und Freiheit zu sehnen.

Ich hasse dein Gesicht, so gleichmäßig, so vollkommen, so herzerweichend schön, dass dir niemand böse sein kann; ich hasse dein glänzendes Haar, so ordentlich geflochten und hochgesteckt und von einem feinen Schleier bedeckt, kein Härchen von dir, das es wagte, sich daraus zu befreien. Ich hasse deine weißen Hände und schlanken Finger und den ganzen Rest deines zweifellos makellosen Körpers, den du unter deinen teuren Kleidern aus Samt und Seide versteckst.

Ich hasse dich, hasse dich – HASSE dich.

Ich hasse, dass du es bist, die er begehrt und zwischen deren Schenkeln er jede Nacht liegt; du, die du in allem mein Gegenteil bist: feige, dumm. Schwach.

 

Manchmal kann ich mich kaum noch zurückhalten, dir deinen hübschen Schleier vom Kopf zu reißen, dich an den langen Haaren zu zerren, dich auf die rosigen Wangen zu schlagen und deine verlogenen Kleider zu zerfetzen. Wie ich dich hasse.

 

 

Wie ich dich bewundere.

Ich bewundere dich, bewundere alles an dir.

Ich bewundere deine Haltung, wie du sitzt und wie du stehst, so stolz und selbstbewusst; ich bewundere dein Lächeln, so eisig und geschliffen und scharf; bewundere, wie gut du mit Schwert und Schild umgehen kannst, geschickter als die meisten Ritter, und dass du mutig und frei genug bist, vor allen auszusprechen, was du denkst.

Ich bewundere dein Gesicht, so echt, so golden von Sonne und Wind, denen du es entgegengehalten hast; bewundere dein Haar, das sich so herrlich widerspenstig gegen alle Klammern und Nadeln aufbäumt wie du selbst. Ich bewundere deine rauen Hände und kräftigen Finger, deren Hornhaut von Abenteuer und Gefahr und Kampf erzählt, deine ganze Gestalt, sehnig und geschmeidig und stark, die so wundervoll in eine glänzende Rüstung passen muss, aber man erlaubt dir nur noch Kleider.

 

Ich bewundere dich, bewundere dich so sehr.

Wenn ich nur ein wenig von dir hätte, ein bisschen so sein könnte wie du: Selbstbewusst und mutig. Stark.

Manchmal möchte ich dein Haar berühren, das noch nach dem isländischen Wind riechen muss, deine Wangen streicheln, die so warm leuchten von deinem Blut und dich in eine Brünne kleiden, um dich so zu sehen, wie du wirklich bist.

Wie ich dich bewundere.

 

 

Und heute, heute wird es zuviel. Ich weiß nicht, ob du spüren kannst, wie sehr ich dich verabscheue, ob du mich absichtlich reizt, absichtlich so süß lächelst und mich anschaust wie ein hübsches kleines Lamm; aber diesmal ist es zuviel.

Wieder setzt du dich neben mich, mit einem oh-so-höflichen Gruß in deiner leisen schönen Stimme, den ich mich nicht herablasse zu beantworten, denn es wäre doch nur eine Lüge und wozu überhaupt Worte verschwenden an jemanden wie dich?

Und dann nimmst du ein Hemd aus deinem Korb, ein weißes, natürlich, das Leinen so weiß gebleicht wie du selber bist, fädelst einen feinen glänzenden teuren Seidenfaden in eine Nadel, auch ebenso fein wie du selbst und beginnst zu sticken. Selbstverständlich, du kannst ja auch nichts anderes, Nadeln sind deine einzigen Waffen.

Du summst ein Lied vor dich hin und ich möchte dir am liebsten die Lippen blutig schlagen. Aber wozu die Mühe verschwenden an dich? Ich sitze da und höre deine hübsche dumme Stimme und dann höre ich von draußen Waffengeklirr dazwischen – ein tausendmal schöneres Singen, eines, das mein Herz vor Sehnsucht wehtun lässt. Sie üben draußen, die Ritter, die Männer, die das tun dürfen, jeden Tag, und ich getraue mich nicht einmal mehr, aufzustehen und den Kopf zu wenden, um zuzusehen, weil ich dann vor Verlangen zerspringen müsste.

Stattdessen starre ich deine dumme Handarbeit an und als sich langsam eine Form zu bilden beginnt, ist es zuviel. Das ist zuviel. Wie kannst du es wagen?

Du stickst _sein_ Monogramm, es ist _sein_ Hemd, das du in den schmalen Händen hältst, das auf _seiner_ Brust gelegen hat und wieder liegen wird, nur dann von dir gezeichnet. Du stickst das widerliche runde Römerzeichen statt der kantigen Rune, die unser beider Sieg bedeutete vor tausend Jahren – zum Zeichen, dass er jetzt dir gehört, die du ebenso wohlgeformt und fein und vornehm bist wie der Lateinbuchstabe.   

 

Das reicht.

Ich packe dein Handgelenk, schnell und unerwartet und heftig, so dass du die Nadel fallen lässt und zerre das Hemd von deinem Schoß. Ich drücke fest zu, sehr fest, und mein Herz schlägt in freudiger Genugtuung. Das soll deine Strafe sein für das Vergehen, so etwas vor meinen Augen zu sticken. In Island wusste ich Mägde zu bestrafen, die ihren Platz nicht kannten. Und auch Männer. Ich kenne meine Stärke sehr genau.

 

Ich weiß, dass es dir wehtut, nur noch ein wenig mehr und deine Knochen würden brechen – so viel Stärke habe ich selbst jetzt noch in mir, als dass ich mit Leichtigkeit alle deine zarten Gliedmaßen zerbrechen könnte, deine kleinen Fingerknöchelchen nach vorn überbiegen, bis sie knacken – ich mag dieses Geräusch und das Zappeln und das hohe Schreien, das dann kommt. Oh, ich bin gespannt, wie schön dein Schreien sein wird, dein Jammern, dein Weinen, das mich trösten soll.

Noch aber schreist du nicht, du zuckst nicht, wehrst dich nicht, keine Tränen glitzern in deinen Augen. Ich fasse noch ein wenig fester zu, nur wenig, ich muss vorsichtig sein, es ist nicht mehr viel Spielraum und da endlich sehe ich eine Regung in deinem schönen Gesicht. Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln nur, als müsstest du über eine schwierige Aufgabe nachdenken, und du seufzt. Dein Seufzen klingt in meinen Ohren süß und tief, aber es ist ganz anders als alle Schmerzensseufzer, die ich je gehört habe.

Verwundert lockere ich meinen Griff und du lächelst mich an, ganz und gar ruhig und unerschrocken, und mit deiner kleinen sanften Stimme sagst du: _„Ihr seid euch so ähnlich.“_

 

Du berührst meine Hand sacht mit deiner und wie durch Zauberkraft öffne ich sie und gebe dich frei. Gleich darauf ziehst du ein kleines Stück deines bortenbesetzten Ärmels zurück und lässt mich sehen.

_„Er tut das auch, weißt du?“_ Und dort, unter dem Schutz des Samts schimmert es geheimnisvoll dunkel; bläulich, schwarz, lila. Ich streife den Ärmel weiter zurück, so weit es geht, er ist eng.

Es sind blaue Flecke auf deiner weißen Haut und mein Herz klopft bis zum Hals.

_Seine_ Hand hat dort gelegen, so nahe der Stelle, wo meine gerade war, _seine_ Finger haben dich dort angefasst, genauso heftig wie ich.

 

Und da muss ich es wissen. Ich zerre an deinem Ausschnitt, reiße mit ungeduldigen Fingern an der Verschnürung am Rücken und du lässt es geschehen, ruhig und lächelnd, wie ich dir dein teures Kleid von den Schultern ziehe und dann dein feines Hemd, um darunter die Leinwand deiner weißen Haut zu sehen.

Sie ist gefärbt mit schwarz und blau und rot, lila und grün und gelb, Flecken und Linien aller Farben leuchten darauf, auf deinen Schultern und Armen am meisten, aber auch auf deinen kleinen Brüsten und deinem Bauch und deinen Hüften finden sie sich, dein ganzer Leib unter deinen Kleidern ist bedeckt mit _seinen_ Siegeszeichen. Ich schlage deine Röcke hoch und auch hier, auf deinen zarten Schenkeln, überall ist _er_ gewesen und ich kann nicht anders, als meine Finger auf die Flecken zu legen, zuzudrücken, bis es dir wehtun muss, wie es dir bei ihm wehgetan hat, mich einzugraben in deinen Leib, deine Haut zu schmecken, dein Fleisch zu beißen, um _ihm_ nahe zu sein.

Und du, du tust nichts, du lässt alles geschehen, du seufzt nur, wie eine Liebende, herzzerreißend schön und schwach wie alles an dir.  

Schließlich überwältigt mich diese Schwäche und ich weine verzweifelt, weine in deinen Schoß; die bitterste aller Niederlagen. Ich weine um mich und meine verlorene Stärke und um dich und deine Schwäche, die ich so hasse, weil sie die meine werden wird, schon geworden ist.

 

 

Du bist so sehr wie er. Stark. So stark, dass du diese Stärke loswerden musst an den Schwachen.

Gib mir von deiner Stärke. Ich will sie gut aufbewahren, sie nähren, tief in mir, und eines Tages hervorholen. Ich liebe deine Stärke, weil sie mir nicht erlaubt ist. Und doch fühle  ich, dass sie die meine werden wird, eines Tages, schon dabei ist, mich zu stärken, auch wenn es Schmerzen kostet. Aber das ist es, was die Schwachen tun, erleiden, was die Starken tun, und darin bin ich geübt.

 

Ich fühle, wie dein Weinen den Stoff durchweicht und dann  meine Schenkel nässt, das Salz brennt auf den Kratzern und es ist, als würden deine Tränen meine Haut durchdringen, die du geöffnet hast, damit sie sich mit meinem Blut vermischen und mich stärken.

Das macht mich stark genug, endlich zu wagen, dein wunderbares Haar zu streicheln; ich hoffe, du glaubst, dass es dich trösten soll.

 

_„Wenn ich ein Ritter wäre…“_

Wenn ich ein Ritter wäre, wäre ich nach Island gezogen, schon vor langer Zeit, schon als ich zum ersten Mal von dir hörte, und zwar allein.

Und dann hätte ich dich dort entweder zu meiner Frau gemacht oder wäre von deiner Hand gestorben.

Denn wer stark ist, dem steht es frei, alles zu tun; zu lieben und zu sterben, wie er will.

 

ENDE.                                                       

 

 

_Anregungen für diese Gedankenspielerei waren verschiedene aus dem Zusammenhang gerissene Zeilen aus dem Nibelungenlied, etwa die, als Kriemhild zugibt, dass Siegfried sie schlägt und die die, als sie sich wünscht, ein Ritter zu sein, um endlich ernstgenommen zu werden. Auch küssen sich Kriemhild und Brünhild bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf den Mund (schon klar, alles höfisches Protokoll, aber das stört ja einen Fanfictionautor nicht!)…_


End file.
